Eat You Alive
by PuppetMastersMarionette
Summary: Vicious multiple murders have been commited in Konoha, but the person committing them is the last one anybody would have guessed. DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHUR NOTICE.
1. The Beginning

EAT YOU ALIVE

THIS WILL HAVE YAOI!! Don't like? Stay the f-ck away! Flames will be mocked and ridiculed... so kutabare (f-ck you)!

WARNINGS: Yaoi (but we've already established that -psychotic grin-), sandcest (incest between the sand siblings if you didn't know), bondage, murder, blood, gore, swearing, cannibalism, character death, torture, necrophilia (sexual attraction to corpses), sadism (pleasure by inflicting pain upon another person), masochism (pleasure by recieving pain), and Evil!Naruto

PAIRINGS: GaaTemaKank, GaaNaruTemaKank in later chapters, KakaIru, and other minor pairings

Inspired by Johnny The Homicidal Maniac by Jhonen Vasquez, SAW, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hannibal, and Jack the Ripper's work.

DISCLAIMER: Iie I don't own Naruto. Just my sick mind.

Anyways, ON WITH THE HORROR SHOW!!

----

Naruto smiles down at the man tied to the support beam of his house in the basement. Around him there was the stench of decay with some kind of generic lemon scented cleaner. The man had silver hair pulled into a ponytail and coal black eyes behind broken glasses. A large gash marred the man's pale face, his purple clothes soaked with blood.

"You've been a very bad man haven't you?" Naruto finally spoke with a tsk, like a mother scolding her son. He was sitting atop the washing mashine, looking at a list of the man's 'sins' in a battered blue notebook with a black pen in the spiral binding. Another pen, red, was held in the teens mouth like a cigarette.

"Hmm... treason, abusing friends, selfish behavior, impersonating a doctor..."

"I am a doctor!" The man shouted indignantly. Naruto frowned and pushed a button on some sort of remote. An electric shock traveled through wires at the top of the pole to the clamps attatched to the man's nipples and cock. The man's body spazzed at the shock to the three sensitive areas, too shocked to scream, if you forgive the pun.

"No talking!" Naruto shouted angrily before regaining his now creepy grin. The silver-haired man began sobbing once the shock was over much to his captor's delight. Tears were always so fucking beautiful.

Naruto giggled and continued, swinging his legs a bit in a childish manner. "As I was saying... impersonating a doctor, tsk tsk, so many lost souls at your hand." He jumped off the washing machine, leaving his notebook and pen on it, and calmly walked toward his prey. With a small flick of the wrist, a rolling tray appeared, one wheel squeaking as it moved to Naruto's side.

The man watched in horror as Naruto picked up a thin scalpel.

"How 'bout we play doctor, Kabuto-san?" He asks sweetly to the man before cackling madly. Fear shone in Kabuto's eyes as he shook in fear.

It was slow work, he started with the basics: duct-tape over the mouth, cutting the clothes off the body to get to the pale flesh underneath, a little bit of taunting cuts; then it was time to let his creativity shine! Blood sprayed in pretty fan shaped patterns on the white-stained-with-pink linoleum floor. It was also very messy, Naruto backed away from his masterpiece still with that chesire's grin. Kabuto's body has been mutilated in a very artistic fashion, not talking Jack the Ripper kind of lovely but close enough.

Kabuto's mouth had been sliced ear to ear in a permanent bloody smile, 'Traitor' and 'Selfish' were carved all over his body in English, Japanese, kanji, katakana, and hiragana, and he still wore those round glasses of his making his dead eyes seem larger than they really were. A few splatters of blood decorated the Jinchuuriki's skin. The Kyuubi holder calmly licked it all off like a cat 'bathing' itself.

"Naruto?!" came a call from upstairs.

"Coming Iruka-tou!" Naruto responded calling up at his foster father. He quickly shedded his blood soaked clothing, shoving them into the washer and turning it on. Naruto decided he would drain the body of blood and replace it with embalming fluid later, he had plenty of time.

He walked up the stairs in his bright orange boxer shorts with his blue notebook clutched in possessive hands, the red pen shoved into the opposite end of the spiral binder.

He made his way to the front of the house after closing the basement door, to see his blind foster father tap his way along with his collapsible walking stick.

"Home so soon Iruka-tou?" Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow. Iruka laughs, "You sound dissapointed Naru-musuko." His blank yet beautiful chocolate eyes shining. Naruto joined the laughter and helped his father remove his flak jacket and sit down on the couch.

His father was one of those rare people that make the world seem better than it is. Beautiful, kind, and sweet. His hair the color of milk chocolate, eyes the same, skin colored like caramel with only a single marr, a thin pink scar across his nose, on his face.

He used to be a jounin but found himself too appalled with himself and emotional after he was ordered his first assassination. He quickly returned to Chuunin rank and found that teaching young shinobi the ways of thier ancestors far more fullfilling. That was up until someone mugged him one night with a blow to the head rendering his sight completely useless.

Naruto believed that that night when he bathed in the blood of the mugger that hurt his dear father was when he found joy in killing the damned, those deemed unworthy of his perfect vision of the world. Besides it got the damned Kyuubi off his back whenever he went into his blood craze.

"Of course not Iruka-tou." Naruto says nuzzling into the older man's side on the couch, "I could never be dissapointed around you."

Iruka smiled softly and patted the boys head, "You're a good musuko, chibi." Naruto laughs and gets up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you want me to turn on the radio for you?"

"Would you onegai?" Iruka asks kindly, "I enjoy listening to the news."

"Of couse tousan." Naruto kisses the older male on the forehead before turning on the small radio, already changed to The Konoha News station.

"_In other news, Sunagakure no Sato has been experiencing the same problems Konoha has been. The multiple and mass murders both villages have are steadily rising into the triple digits. The ANBU squadrons have little clue on who could be causing these muders and are revealing very little to the publi..._"

Naruto ignored the rest as he went upstairs to take a nice warm shower and remove any remaining blood on his person before Iruka smelled it on him.

----

In Sunagakure, a pale teen with wild red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead grinned psychotically under his parasol.

"I told them I would make it rain blood!" He laughed, tilting the parasol back enough to catch blood drops on his tongue, but not stain his clothes or get it on himself.

"Oi! Gaara-touto! Time to head home!" Gaara turned to see his brother leaning lazily against a dead tree under a parasol as well.

Gaara pouted for a bit then made the sand bury the corpses he created. He closed his now dark red parasol and walked over to his brother, "You always have to ruin my fun don't you?" Gaara scoffed. Kankurou grinned and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"You know it." He chuckled then motioned to his right cheek, "You got a little something there." A splatter of blood was on the sand shinobi's face.

Gaara blinked and tried wiping at the spot with the back of his hand but only spread it further.

"Here let me get it." Kankurou leaned forward and licked the blood off Gaara's face.

"Domo, Kankuro-nii." Gaara thanks in a somewhat happier tone. His brother simply licks his lips and nods.

"Let's go home Temari-nee has your favorite, salted tongue, ready for dinner."

"Hmm..." Gaara hummed and followed his brother home to thier mansion in the outskirts of Sunagakure.

Thier mansion is dark and ominous to the suna residents or any outsider for that matter. Dark sandstone, almost all the windows blocked out with black spray-paint, rust-red splattered and streaked along the steps with a matching smeared handprint on the doorway that no one questioned, _absolutely no one_.

The two brothers entered the house to hear thier sister's Evanescense CD playing 'Haunted' giving the house an even creepier vibe. Inside the walls were painted dark colors so to the untrained or unobservant eye they could never tell where blood started and when it ended. The floors were dark wood with stubborn blood stains stuck in the grain. Furniture was kept out of the way so that when a victim was dragged inside they wouldn't ruin the nice antiques.

"Temari-nee! I brought Gaara-touto home!" Kankurou called, taking both parasols and shoving them into a tarnished brass umbrella stand near the door.

The eldest sibling popped out of the kitchen wearing a butcher's apron smeared with red, blonde hair pulled into her 4 pigtail look, and smiling.

"Back already? I thought you two would have a bit more fun 'playing' with the others." She smirked. Kankurou shook his head, "I was hungry. Gaara-touto wanted to keep playing though." He grinned in his little brother's direction and recieved a nod in return.

Gaara turned and fiddled with the three piercings on his left ear. The first hoop was attached by a thin gold chain to a matching lip piercing, giving him a more exotic look. He had the piercings, his brother had the full body aboriginal tattoo, and his sister had the demon in disguise look.

A scream echoed from downstairs went ignored.

"Well come on, suppers ready." Temari announced and they went into the dining room to feast.

----

Hate it? Read better? Like it? Love it? Want to vomit?

It will get much more horrifying in later chapters trust me...

-tou: short for tousan, meaning father

musuko: son

onegai: please

touto: short for toutosan, meaning little brother

nii: niisan, big brother

nee: neesan, big sister


	2. Shower Gel and Fire Pokers

EAT YOU ALIVE 2

WARNINGS: We're in the 1st chapter... If you chose to ignore them, I will not be responsible for your ignorance.

SECOND WARNING: This chapter will have the necrophilia (kind of) and cannibalism mentioned in the first chapter's warning. No I will not pay for your therapy afterwards you pansy...

PAIRINGS: Same warning as the first. Minor pairing ideas are welcome though, both hetero and shonen-ai (i.e. NejiHinata, ShikamaruChouji etc.), I do not think I'd be very good at shoujo-ai, but I will keep all suggestions in mind and attempt to work them into the main storyline...

A/N: Gomen nasai about the long wait minna-san... my beta reader must be on vacation because she hasn't returned my e-mail... I apologize in advanced for any mistakes or moments that don't seem to flow with the storyline. -bows deeply-

----

Naruto watched as a thin line of light reddish-pink swirled down the shower drain in it's fast clockwise motion. There wasn't much blood on him, merely his arms and some that got in his hair, but he scrubbed his body almost pink with the squishy blue loofah and apple scented shower gel.

He paused and thought back to the silver haired sinner in the basement with a smile. He wasn't that bad looking to be honest, but it was when those blank coal-like eyes were snubbed of thier last life was he really beautiful. Nothing quite brings out the zest for life in a person like the thought of their impending death (JTHM).

He looks down and sees his hand tracing the tattooed seal on his stomach and going lower till it stopped at his happy trail's base, just where his shocking lemon yellow pubic hair began.

A rush of blood went to his groin and he grunted as his dick went stiff. With a hiss he roughly grabbed the shaft and began pumping, slowly at first then faster, with his back pressed against the blue tiled shower wall.

He remembered those shining black orbs, sparkling with tears one moment then turning into a dull shade of dark-gray as the life behind them was cut off.

His breath hitched as the sticky white fluid coated his hand. With a shaky breath he cleans up and turns off the shower. Wrapping a light orange towel around his waist, Naruto exits the bathroom.

He goes to his room to the left of the bathroom, farthest from the stairs. He opens the brass handle and enters.

His small room isn't what most would think. Black walls with a navy carpet. The ceiling painted like the night sky with a full moon half hidden in fat gray clouds. Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka painted it a week after Iruka adopted him.

A twin bed was pressed against the bay window with a white comfortor, white pillows, and a light and bright orange striped throw blanket. All the furniture was made of dark wood with brushed nickel handles; the 4-drawer dresser, night stand, desk and chair, and bookshelf.

Naruto dropped his towel and rummaged in the top drawer of his dresser,taking out and pulling on a pair of comfy orange pajama pants.

He heads back downstairs where half-way down the doorbell rings. "I'll get it Iruka-tou." He announces when he sees the brown haired man get up. Naruto opens the front door to see Kakashi-sensei there.

"Maa... konnichuwa Naruto-kun." Kakashi greeeted with a nod.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Kidnapping Iruka-tou tonight?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

Iruka stood up from the couch and made his way over to the two, "What's this I hear about kidnapping?" He asks jovially.

"Nothing Iruka-koi." Kakashi chuckled and kissed the younger man on the temple, "You ready for our date?"

"Hold on a minute." Iruka answered then turned to Naruto, "Naru-musuko, I want you to eat something other than ramen for dinner. And believe me when I say I'll notice!"

Naruto smiled uneasily and handed Iruka his walking stick, "Got it Iruka-tou. I'll eat some leftovers from yesterday. Okay?"

"Fine. Get to bed soon though, Kakashi-kun told me you have a mission tomorrow in Suna. It's going to be so lonely without the both of you!"

"Aww! We'll be back in no time Iruka-koi. Now let's go. See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Kakashi waved, 1/2 dragging Iruka with him. Naruto waved till they were out of sight then slammed the door shut while locking it.

He had all night to finish up.

----

The Suna Siblings sat at the table on thier mats. Temari at the head of the table, being the eldest, with Gaara and Kankurou across from each other. Rice, salted tongue, liver, and some kind of soup was spread out on the low table.

"Itadakimasu." They murmured before taking up thier chopsticks and begin eating. Meals were always quiet and calm, but apparently Kankurou was feeling playful.

"Hey Gaara-touto, heads up!" He calls. Gaara looks up from his rice and sees his brother with a grin and his rice spoon bent back with a piece of salted tongue in it. Gaara raises a non-existent eyebrow but opens his mouth anyways.

The cube of meat sails through the air and Gaara leans back a bit to catch it in his mouth. He loses balance and flails as he falls backwards. The sand cushions his head from hitting the floor and he sits back up with a faint blush.

He growls at his siblings who were laughing, "Urusai, or I'll kill you." They calmed down but still smiled.

"Aww, we love you too Gaara-touto." Kankurou teased.

"Yosh, yosh, let's just continue eating. Gaara-touto no killing at the table!" Temari ordered and dinner went back to normal.

Halfway through there came an interruption. A large bang echoed through the mansion from down the hall where the siblings were eating as a door was kicked open. Three sets of varying blue eyes calmly watched as a man with a broken leg, missing right arm, and tattered ninjin attire ran as best as he could across the hall to the living room.

"May I?" Kankurou asks to his siblings. Gaara simply waves his hand and continues his meal while Temari nods.

The middle child grins wickedly as he gets up and walks, as one would through a park, after the man. He finds the broken ninja desperatly trying to limp towards the door. He pulls out a small no-handle kunai and flings it at the ninja's good leg, hitting the back of the guy's knee.

"Iie! I-I don't want to die! Onegai! Let me go!" The man pleaded, using his one arm to pull himself towards the door, but without much luck. Kankurou went over to the fireplace and grabbed the brass handled fire-poker from it's set. He loomed over the man with a frown now, his button-down black shirt falling off of one shoulder.

"ONEGAI!" The man screamed as the poker's heavy curved claw, used for moving around burning logs, cracked open his skull like an egg and a sickening crack. He laughed joyously as he brought the weapon down on the already dead man's skull again and again. Brain matter, bone chips, and blood splattered all over the wood floor and upon the brown haired teenager, his blue jeans becoming soaked from the knee down. The body spazzed then after the third or fourth strike, just twitched.

Kankurou stood back up breathing heavily, with sweat soaked hair and a maniac's grin that seems to run in the family. He turned and placed the fire-poker back in it's set with brain and hair still coating the sharp end.

Grabbing the corpse by the ankle, Kankurou pulls the useless thing down the hall past the dining room where Gaara and Temari were cleaning up the table, and towards the broken down door. A trail of blood oozed from the body like gorey snail slime covering the bloody footprints he left.

The door led to the basement. He flicked on a light switch before heading down the stairs, the body's remaining arm thumping against each step. Kankurou scowled and kicked the corpse down the remaining steps onto the red splattered metal floor below. The acrid stench of death and dried blood was almost overwhelming.

The basement's walls were steel like the floor with chains and leather shackles attatched to the north wall. An abundance of torture devices and power tools were on a metal table and put up with hooks on cork board at the wall opposite the stairs. A metal table that was a cross between a butcher's block and an autopsy table sat in the center of the room.

He left the body at the foot of the stairs then climbed back up. He turned off the light switch and fixed the door back in place, the lock on it was broken and he made a mental note to buy a new one soon.

----

minna-san - everyone

koi - short for koibito which means boyfriend

Itadakimasu - Thank you for the food ; prayer said before eating

Urusai - Shut up

Yosh - Alright


	3. The blue notebook and strawberry bubbles

EAT YOU ALIVE 3

WARNINGS: Look, I shouldn't have to tell you three times.

SECOND WARNINGS: More sandcest, yay!

PAIRINGS: Okay there's a change, Temari is not going to be in the main pairing. It will be GaaKankNaru. Temari will be with Shikamaru.

**I'd appreciate any and all pairing suggestions, don't hesitate to request!**

----

A dark figure ran through the night cloaked streets, a heavy package hoisted up onto one shoulder and not detering the figure's speed one ounce. Judging from the direction, he was headed towards the Hokage Monument.

The figure is dressed in all black: Long sleeved shirt, loose black pants with black bandages around the calves, black shinobi sandals, and black gloves. A white, red, and black clay fox mask covered his face leaving only thier shaggy firey orange-red hair and smoldering red eyes visible through the mask.

At the base of Mount Hokage. He set the body on the ground with his limbs in a star shape and a black piece of cloth covering his groin, more or less for decency to the dead.

The sound of a kunai speeding through the night air caught the figure's attention, and sure enough a sharp kunai slammed into his shoulder.

"Uhn!" He grunted while falling back, sliding his foot in an arc on the ground to regain balance. He scowled behind the emotionless clay mask.

There stood the silver haired Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja and the blind Umino Iruka behind him with a confused look on his face.

"Kakashi-kun? What's going on?" Iruka questions, holding his collapsible walking stick as a weapon now.

The figure pulled out the kunai, spraying blood along the ground in a fan pattern. He stepped back and took a calm stance, not going offensive or defensive. Smirking behind his mask he replied in a gruff voice not his own.

"Gomen nasai, but I can't stay here to chat... ja ne." Then he took off running, the blood already stopped dripping from his shoulder.

"Fakku! I can't just leave Iruka-kun here alone." Kakashi murmered as he watched the dark clad figure run away, jumping from roof to roof.

"Kakashi-kun! What happened?!" Iruka demanded.

Kakashi sighed and wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders, "Gomen nasai, Iruka-kun, but we're going to have to cut our date short. I have to alert the Hokage now."

"-Sigh- All right Kakashi-koi. I trust you." Iruka answered looping his arm into Kakashi's.

----

Naruto stretched on the leather couch, an orange soda in one hand and an almost empty bowl of reheated spaghetti on the coffee table next to him. The T.V. was playing a movie that he wasn't paying much attention to.

The sound of keys fumbling towards the lock made him look up towards the front door. It rattled open and Iruka entered followed by Kakashi, who simply stood at the entrance.

"Back from your date already?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Something came up. I need to speak with the Hokage." Kakashi answered in a very serious tone.

"Ne? What for? And right in the middle of a date? You're a bad boyfriend you know." Naruto grinned and joked, but stopped when he noticed the serious stare from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and turned to Iruka, "Gomen Iruka-kun. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"I know Kakashi-kun." Iruka says with a sincere smile, making Kakashi feel worse, but he had more important things to worry about and besides he always kept his promises.

With that Kakashi left.

"I'm going to bed Naruto-musuko, don't stay up too late."

"KK Iruka-tou!" Iruka kissed him on the forehead and bade him good night with an 'Oyasuminasai' while heading upstairs.

Naruto scowled at himself, _'I almost got caught! I could I be so careless?! I'll have to be more careful next time...'_

He fell back onto the couch and finished off his spaghetti. He set the bowl aside and retrieved his blue notebook from it's hiding place under the couch.

Pulling out the red pen he opened the notebook and flipped through it. Names, information, people's daily routine, what they did on days off, what they do when they think no ones watching, stuff the Hokage didn't even have! all written in black ink on each page in small, neat, and blocky print.

Then the red ink started below that, in scratchy, rough print that was almost oppositte of the words above. The stuff in red ink gave intricately detailed, word-for-word documentation, down to how it smelled in the room, of each person written in that notebook's horrendous or simply classic way of death.

Naruto grinned and flipped to the last written page.

NAME: Yakushi Kabuto

AGE: 20

SEX: Male

ORIENTATION: Gay?

D.O.B.: 29 February (celebrated every 4 years)

ZODIAC: Pisces

BLOODTYPE: AB

HEIGHT: 176.2 cm

WEIGHT: 65 kg

REGISTRATION I.D.: 012140

ACADEMY GRAD. AGE: 10

RANK: Genin (Jounin level, Medical-nin specialty)

JUSTSUS: Chakra no Mesu, Inyu Shoumetsu, Nehan Shouja, Shikon, Shousen

MISSIONS COMPLETED: D-Rank: 163, C-Rank: 28, B-Rank: 0, A-Rank: 0, S-Rank: 0

NOTABLE FEATURES: Pale Skin, wears glasses, likes to wear the color purple

Naruto smirked proudly at how thorough he was and moved his red pen down to below the black words. His smirk grew into a psychotic smile as he wrote jaggedly on the paper, blue eyes glittering with cherry red just below the surface.

Once he was finished, he let out a yawn and placed the pen back in the binder once more. Looking at the clock he realized it was now 12:26 a.m.

'Better get to bed.' Naruto picked up his notebook, placed the now empty bowl in the sink and added the orange soda can into the metal recycle bin.

He didn't bother brushing his teeth and settled for going straight to bed. He shoved the notebook into his side-table drawer where it looked inconspicious amongst a small candy stash, several loose coins, and other little pocket junk that was dumped in there.

He snuggled into his white comfortor up to his chin and fell asleep thinking about the mission tomorrow.

----

"Kankurou-nii?" Gaara's soft voice asked when Kankurou came back into the living room.

"Hai Gaara-touto?" He responded with a yawn and stretch.

"Are you going to take a bath, nii-san?"

"Nani?" Gaara simply fidgited making Kankurou chuckle, "You want to join me? Aren't we a little old to be taking baths together?" He teased.

Gaara blushed only a tiny bit, looking away towards one of the blacked-out windows. Kankurou ruffled his brother's hair and said, "Well come on then. We need to save water anyways and I want to get this blood off of me."

He puts a hand on Gaara's head and hits it lightly with his tongue sticking out. Gaara pouts and rubs the sore spot before following his brother upstairs, jumping over clothes once or twice that his brother decided to leave in the hallway.

Gaara closed the door once inside the bathroom and simply leaned back against it while watching his big brother lean over and turn on the faucet. He couldn't help but look at Kankurou bent over like that and Shukaku's perverted comments were not helping him out very much.

**Damn your brother has a nice ass!**

_Urusai baka tanuki..._ Gaara scowled at the damn demon in his head.

**Don't get your heart print panties in a bunch. I'm just saying...**

_Kutabare! You're just a fucking hentai!_ Gaara shouted with his fists clenched

**Well you'd be one too if you were trapped in a teapot without getting any for 50 years...** Shukaku replied coolly, inspecting his claws.

_I'm not letting you touch my brother..._

**Someone's protective...** it snickered.

Gaara felt his eye twitch instictivly.

"Uh... Gaara-touto?"

He blinked to see Kankurou staring at him with an odd look.

"Eh? It's nothing..." Gaara sighs and begins taking off his brown t-shirt. Once stripped he climbs up the three steps into the deep bathtub with his brother. The water just reached his chin once he sat down, it only grazed the top of his brother's shoulders.

"Mmm this is nice." Kankurou says relaxing and sinking in till the water was up to his nose. He then sits back up again, "Come over here so I can wash your hair."

Gaara complied and sits with his back to Kankurou who begins scrubbing his hair with strawberry scented shampoo/conditioner. Gaara tried ignoring the tanuki demon's lecherous thoughts by making bubbles in the now light pink water by humming. Though Kankurou's fingers running through his hair made it really hard to concentrate.

"Alright now dunk." Kankurou ordered. Gaara slipped underwater and came back up only to have Kankurou's arms wrapped around his shoulders now.

"K-Kankurou-nii...?" Gaara's blush was now deep as Kankurou's face nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Hmm... nani?" he answered as if there was nothing strange about this.

Gaara paused as Kankurou nipped at his neck.

"N-Nevermind..." He breathed out and leaned back into Kankurou's chest.

----

**Gomen nasai **-- I'm sorry

**Fakku!** -- expletive; Fuck!

**Oyasuminasai** -- Good Night; lit. Have a nice rest

**nani?** -- what?

**baka **-- stupid, idiot, etc.

**tanuki **-- raccoon-dog, considered masters of disguise in Japanese mythology.

**Kutabare!** -- expletive; fuck you!

**Hentai **-- pervert

----

A/N: Okay I'd really appreciate pairing requests and I want to know if you want me to continue the little scene in the bathroom with Kankurou and Gaara into a lemon or lime. I've never written a lemon before so I don't know how that'll turn out. If so who should be seme?


	4. Special 1 : Lemon

EAT YOU ALIVE SPECIAL 1: LEMON

WARNINGS: Uke!Gaara, Seme!Kankurou

A/N: This is a continuation lemon of what happened with Kankurou and Gaara in the bathroom. I tried my best at writing this seeing as I've never written a lemon before.

Those who wish not to read the lemon may move on to Chapter 4, where the Suna Siblings half will start where the lemon ends.

I hope you enjoy...

----

Kankurou's arm was set on the tub's edge, while the other was wrapped around his little brother's waist as he nipped at the younger's neck with his sharp canines. Gaara let out little noises at each nip. He traced Kankurou's full-body tattoo markings on the arm resting next to him. It kind of tickled to Kankurou.

Soon enough Kankurou found that _special_ spot on Gaara's neck making him moan loudly with a pretty little blush splattered across his cheeks. He decided he liked that sound and wanted to hear it again as he sucked on that spot.

The hand set at Gaara's waist lowered till the fingertips just brushed against the short blood red hairs there. That motion triggered a response in having his other hand gripped tightly by another.

These motions were making Gaara feel really warm inside and out, creating a pool of heat in his abdomen and causing his groin to stir.

Kankurou moved on from the hickey he created and rubbed his nose in his brother's hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent that he loved his brother to have.

Gaara felt something pressing against his tailbone and gulped as he knew what it was. he wasn't a fool, Shukaku explained to him the mechanisms of sex and things that weren't really appropriate for a young mind when he hit puberty long ago.

His breath quickened as the hand on his abdomen continued its downwards journey and take a loose hold of his shaft. Kankurou was muttering little nothings and everythings in his ear, when the hand closed around him and began an up and down motion.

"Nnnh..."

_Gaara makes such adorable sounds when aroused_, Kankurou mused with a smirk against his otouto's soft skin. Continuing the pumping motion, he was getting more and more aroused himself.

Just as Gaara was about to reach climax, he decided to be a bastard and let go. Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously to the black and gold of Shukaku as he panted. Kankurou quickly and somewhat roughly grabbed Gaara's chin and kissed him with the same vigor.

Surprised, Gaara's eyes turned thier normal jade color and stared into the deep sapphire of his niisan's. He liked how vivid his brother's eyes were without the kabuki makeup to subtract from thier beauty.

Kankurou pushed his tongue past Gaara's teeth into his warm carvern and closed his eyes. Gaara made a noise of surprise, but closed his eyes as well. Thier tongues writhed and slithered with each other like two Asps fighting.

Kankurou held the back of Gaara's head with one hand while the other braced against the wall. A feeling of euphoria rushed through his veins, a feeling between lust and being drunk.

Kankurou released Gaara's head and in one swift movement, pulled Gaara's leg up to wrap around his waist.

"You want this?" He asked bluntly and huskily in the younger's ear, moving on quickly to the tender neck.

Gaara gave a shudder as he tilted his head to give Kankurou more access, "...H-Hai..."

That was enough incentive for Kankurou as he bit into the soft flesh under his lips and entered his brother's virgin entrance to the hilt at the same time.

Gaara let out a strangled scream, eyes flashing again, and nails digging into Kankurou's back leaving raw red welts. Several tears managed to slide down his cheeks and drip into the soapy bathwater.

Kankurou removed his face from Gaara's neck, blood along his lower lip and chin, to look at his little brother.

_He looks so helpless... like a child_, Kankurou thought as he stared down at Gaara. Gaara's eyes were screwed shut in pain, tears just drying on his flushed cheeks, and a little spit dribbling down his chin.

Kankurou leaned in and gently kissed his brother who instantly relaxed, with only a slight pained expression, at the taste of fresh blood even if it was his own. Gaara sucked fervently on Kankurou's lower lip, trying to get every ounce of blood into his mouth. Kankurou chuckled and met Gaara's tongue when the younger began licking the blood off his chin.

"Move..." Gaara murmered with a content lick of his lips.

Kankurou smirked and pulled half of himself out of Gaara. "What's that you say?"

"Nnngh..." Gaara groaned, "...I said move..."

Pulling out further so only the tip was still inside, "Gomen I couldn't hear you."

Gaara growled, Kankurou was being such a fucking tease! He then shouted, "MOVE!!"

"ALRIGHT!!", He shouted back and complied with a harsh resheathing, making Gaara hiss in pain and pleasure.

"More!" Gaara demanded and was met with a few rough beginning thrusts, till Kankurou hit that sweet spot making him moan loudly.

Kankurou continued with a rythmic pattern now. Gaara's legs wrapped around his waist, his arm's tightly around his neck, almost cutting off his breath but providing a more arousing experience, and one hand's nails digging and cutting into the skin.

Kankurou's own arms were holding Gaara up onto the edge of the tub against the wall by his waist. But he released one to take a hold of Gaara's cock.

Gaara responded and began moving in time with Kankurou, moaning with a steady beat, "Nn...nn...nn..."

Kankurou was mumbling love and curses in Gaara's ear rapidly. Stuff that Gaara could barely understand in his heightened state of mind, catching only a few words like "Bakemono" and "Sui-toha-to".

Paradise arrived quickly. Gaara's mouth opened in a silent, breathless scream as he orgasmed first, followed fast by a fluid rush into his abdomen when his brother came as well in a muffled yell that reverberated against Gaara's throat and collarbone where his brother's face was buried.

They stayed that way for several minutes, catching thier breath. When they did move, Kankurou removed himself from his otouto and help said younger back into the now lukewarm water.

Gaara felt weak and shook in Kankurou's arms as the elder gently washed his legs.

"Aishiteru Gaara-touto." Kankurou murmered and kissed the kanji on Gaara's forehead. Gaara's eyes widened a bit in surprise, nobody ever told him they loved him... at least not outloud or to his face. He snuggled his face into his brother's broader chest and hugged him close, "A-Aishiteru... Kankurou-nii..."

Kankurou smiled softly and said "Let's get out of this tub before Temari-nee thinks we've drowned in here."

Gaara nodded and allowed Kankurou to help him up and out of the tub and into a warm and fuzzy sand colored towel. He turned back and unplugged the stopper in the tub before wrapping himself in a dark blueish-purple towel.

Kankurou chuckled as he sees Gaara's hair floof up from being towel-dryed. Gaara frowned and resisted the urge to stick out his tongue in a childish fashion.

"Come on, hikage, I want to go to bed now." Kankurou announced as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders.

----

Bakemono - Monster

Sui-toha-to - Sweetheart

Aishiteru - I love you

Hikage - Sunshine

A/N: I love the word 'floof' L.O.L.


End file.
